


While You Were Sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Molestation, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deannas finds out her brothers have been molesting her while she slept.





	While You Were Sleeping

Sixteen year old Deanna was a deep sleeper, when she slept the entire world ceased to exist and she knew nothing of the goings on around her. For the last few weeks there had been a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that something strange was going on while she slept. It was only when she saw the strange marks appearing on her body that the suspicion really began to take root, and that was why she was lying in her bed, pretending to be asleep. 

It didn't take long, less than an hour, for the culprits to appear. Her younger brothers, 13 year old Sam and 12 year old Adam entered her room and climbed into bed beside her. Her pulse fluttered wildly as she waited for them to make a move, prove that she wasn't crazy about what was happening to her. 

Within moments she felt Sam slide her t-shirt, which doubled as a nightgown, up her stomach and over her chest, baring her full, c cup breasts to the room. Her nipples perked up instantly, and she heard Adam groan, and a hot mouth descended on her tit, sucking the hardened nub. She whimpered as he bit down on her nipple before soothing it with a lick. 

Deanna couldn't believe that her baby brothers were doing this to her. Suspicions were one thing but for her to actually catch them in the act of molesting her sleeping body was on a whole other level of messed up. And what was even more fucked up was that she was enjoying what they were doing to her!

She gasped suddenly when Sam sucked her right tit into his mouth, thoughts scattered to the wind as her brothers played with her body. She felt Sams large hand slide into her damp panties, rubbing up and down her slick slit as he suckled her swollen nipple. Before long, the voracious nibbling/licking/sucking of her nipples had her ready to gush, and Sam, seeming to sense this, released her tit and moved down the bed, slid off her panties and climbed between her legs. 

Deanna moaned as her brother pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and buried his face in her wet cunt. He licked up and down her labia, collecting her juices on his tongue and, apparently happy with the taste, began to eat her pussy with enthusiasm. 

Adam was apparently a breast man and happily continued to suck her tit, pinching and pulling the other all the while, as his brother ate her pussy like a man starved. 

She mewled as Sam finally pulled his tongue from her pussy and licked at her protruding clit. He suckled the swolled nub for a moment before circling his tongue around it and flicking back and forth over it rapidly. That was all it took for Dean to cum, soaking her brothers face in her juices.

She peeked through slitted eyes at her brothers face, wet with her slick, and saw his eyes filled with hunger, hunger for her and she wondered just how long this had been going on, how long had he wanted her?

Moments later, Deanna was once again in shock as her brother pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard, 6 inch cock. She couldn't believe how big he was for his age, she could hardly imagine how big he would be when he was an adult! The thought had her pussy fluttering with want. She moaned when his cock slid through her lips and deep into her greedy cunt. Her brother wasted little time hammering into her slurping snatch.

 

Her youngest brother meanwhile, was still sucking, licking, biting at her nipples, which were now a bright cherry red color and swollen to almost twice their normal size. Adam kept sucking her tit into his mouth and pulling backwards until her tit popped out of his lips, driving her absolutely wild. 

Sam continued to fuck her like a man possessed, his grip on her hips was sure to leave bruises. He pounded into harder, faster, deeper, until she was cumming around him, squeezing his fat, hard cock until he could barely pull out. It didn't take long after that for him to cum, shooting his thick seed deep into his own sisters cunt.

After several moments he pulled out with a wet slurp, and flopped to the bed beside her. Adam finally released his grip on her tits and scurried down the bed between her legs. He pulled out his fat 4 inch cock and slid it into her cum soaked pussy. He fucked her very enthusiastically, not like Sams brutal, methodical determination, but like a happy puppy eager to bust his nut. It didn't take long for him to finish, adding his cum to her already overflowing snatch.

Deanna lay there in shock and awe at what had just transpired. Her younger brothers had just raped her and she had enjoyed every second of it! Worse yet, she couldn't wait till they did it again....

.  
.  
End


End file.
